One Emerald Down
by Kalka
Summary: Has there even been that feel when you know that your life depends on one single friend, but it doesn't look very pretty even in the moment of crisis? That's just how Miles feels right now. Kidnapped during a vacation. (Features only the classic era.)
1. Prologue - Marooned

This is where it all starts.  
Miles quietly sat by the beaches of South Island, making a quiet yawn and sighing slightly, watching the sun glaze its light at the ocean, providing a gorgeous sight, as the light retracts a sprinkling effect.

Miles did seem lonely, like this. His big brother was nowhere to be found.

The answer? Sonic was only hitting a vacation, that's all.

Sonic had always wondered why Tails didn't want to leave with him. Tails only retorted a cold, 'I have projects to work on' response.

Weird. In that vague moment, Miles would usually just hang out with his best friend... the only friend he's ever had. The friend that he always looked up to. The only friend that he... trusted. Instead, it was all just denial, saying it was Sonic that deserved the vacation.

But, a decision is a decision. Sonic didn't mind, despite being questionable about Miles' safety. The fox is an 8 year old machine fanatic... Marooned on an island doesn't exactly seem suitable.

More like, the sensation of being alone.

* * *

As Miles sits by, completely jaded and weary, staring at the ominous beach almost as if he was lifeless, his gloved hands placed somewhat deep in the sand, he recalls the time when he first met him.  
The hedgehog had set off with his red biplane from South Island to continue on a journey for more adventures. Luckily, he found a place that was suitable for his needs.

West Side Island was just like South Island. Completely isolated and surrounded with bodies of sea. A seemingly calm retreat for those who requested a peaceful and warm scenery. The deciduous trees provide a beautiful green canopy, far out of sight of local residents. The lurid melody of the waves clashing on the beach offer a passive and serene atmosphere. Sonic landed carefully on the yellow sand, pulling himself off the open cockpit, placing his shoes on the thick surface.

Ultimately, his plan was to check it out and relax... Not bad.

...He didn't pay attention to the fact that a certain metallic flying object was chasing him and suspiciously landed on the other side of the island.

The next day, after Sonic had snoozed in, he made his journey through the island, inspecting its beauty.

But a shy, orange fox had intrigued him after his arrival. This curious cub followed Sonic clandestinely through the forest, watching his moves. A small smile printed on his face.

The smile didn't last for long when Sonic turned his back, as he had the inexplicable feeling of someone watching him. He noticed the sneaky, shy cub making his way through the path. When the fox was spotted, he nervously scurried back into the welcoming shade of the still palm trees. Sonic shrugged it off, thinking it might have just been a curious islander of some sort. As Sonic dashed through the course of the island, the peculiar fox barely managed to keep up with the blue blur. Sonic stopped for a moment, obviously intrigued now about the curious cute cub following him.

"Now, wait just a moment here, are you following me?" Sonic curiously queried. It was quite obvious that this child was inquisitive.

Moments after Sonic asked, the cub didn't even speak, hiding in the shade of a palm tree, completely frozen. Despite being curious, this fox was also frantic... Sort of.

Sonic sighed, coming closer to the palm tree the fox hid behind, being careful not to scare him. "If you are following me, you could've asked, y'know." Sonic scoffed.

It was at this point in time that the fox gave up with a groan that sounded somewhat of a disappointed kid that just got found in a normal game of hide and seek. "S-Sorry..." The fox sighed. His voice was innocent, as he picked himself up, walking off the shade and exposing his appearance under an opening of the trees where the sun leaked its rays through.  
Sonic took a good look at him, noticing his two tails almost instantly. "Woah! Two tails?"

Tails didn't smirk. "Yeah... It's a thing I have. What, are you going to laugh at me, too?" Miles' innocent echoed in agony. It's obvious he has a negative thing about that...

"W-What? No, of course not, kid. I actually think it's pretty awesome!" Sonic reassured the fox. He wasn't that kind of person.

"Really...? Thanks! Nice to meet you! I'm Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails, because, well, you know." He spun his tails only once. Extending an enthusiastic hand, Sonic gladly accepted it.

"Anyway... yeah, sorry for talking at you like that... I was bullied a lot for having two tails..." Tails groaned. Sonic didn't think of anything else except extend a hand and rub his hand forcefully on Miles' forehead. Miles cringed pleasantly. He seemed to like being rubbed on that spot. An obvious sign of friendship, or maybe Tails just took it as a friendly noogie. Except it didn't involve his knuckles.

Something, however, switched inside Tails when he saw Sonic come to the island. He decided that he wanted to be cool like Sonic.

With one quick flash, Sonic had already thought this young kid was alone, innocent, cute and harmless. Sonic made friends with him and allowed him to hang around as he freely explored the island.

_On an early afternoon, Tails discovered a lone aircraft stranded at the beach. Being a budding fan of machinery and vehicles, he rushed to take a closer inspection. He was admiring its magnificent build until he noticed that Sonic was taking a nap under its wing. Realizing that Sonic owned the plane, Tails gently retreated to the other side of it so as not to wake him. Suddenly, an ominous flash occurred in the direction of the nearby forest, followed by a terrific explosion. The wild fire blew away various debris, which Tails avoided by taking cover underneath the Tornado as he witnessed robots violently excavating the area. This ceaseless activity threatened to blanket the entire island in its destructive flames._

_It turned out that Dr. Robotnik detected the presence of all Chaos Emeralds after following Sonic, including the lost seventh one spoken of in the island's legend. He took the opportunity to kidnap the island's animals to rebuild his Badnik forces and finish his ultimate weapon, the Death Egg. Robotnik now ruled the factories, refineries and cities. He's grabbed control of everything - except the seven Chaos Emeralds. The speedy hedgehog went off into the forest to set things right and the curious fox followed._

And that's where it all started. And shortly after the Death Egg's destruction, Tails decided to live with him back at South Island.

* * *

Tails sighed, still gazing at the ocean as he reminisced the flashback, feeling slightly nostalgic.  
Suddenly, a loud bang was heard behind Miles. Except, Miles didn't hear it. It was too late.

What looked to be an android, it used its metallic hand to strike a blow vehemently on the back of Miles' neck. He tried to scream, but was impaired from the concussion as he lightly groaned, falling silent and limp. During his unconsciousness, the android bot grabbed his gloved hands, and hauled him through the sand.

Sonic was still enjoying a pleasant vacation.


	2. Anguish

A silence was heeded, in these rooms of dark corners. It seemed quite scary, to stumble upon a place like this.

Who can say it was the lair of an infamous Dr. Ivo Robotnik, currently residing in a peaceful island known as South Island, as he planned and planned, and kept every nook and cranny as operational as it could. Only one familiar fox was held hostage as it were, inside a small room where Dr. Robotnik controlled his operations and saw forthcoming events.

And there laid Miles Prower, sleeping in bloom, languishing his energy and preoccupied with whatever illusion his subconscious had in store for him. An eager, but small smile was printed on his face. It seemed rather ironic, though, how Miles presented his wisdom by showing he wasn't afraid, yet stuck in a small cage, met with captivity and awaiting someone who could save him...

_...Someone..._

It was just only a few days ago. A message had been left in his home. A buddy, a friend, whom he know would always save the day and squander any of Dr. Robotnik's plans, this blue hedgehog stood and read the note carefully and precisely.

_**'Sonic...'**_

The note's handwriting was already a bit jiggered. It could've shown Tails' fright at the time of the... fox-napping.

_**'You have to help me! I was taken by Dr. Robotnik! All of the animals in South Island have been kidnapped, and I'm being held captive in a place called the Crystal Egg. He says I'll be freed if you come and bring him the six Chaos Emeralds...**_

_**Sonic, six of Robotnik's elite robots were built to wait for you in each zone, so please be careful! I'm scared...'**_

Sonic couldn't exactly believe it himself, but he had to. The only thing Sonic could assume in this letter was that Miles was forced to write it...  
It was incredible. He glided through trial and error, bad and evil, and now, let alone manipulate a small innocent cub! Was he some kind of a monster?

Sonic was swallowed by a feeling of melancholy, however it did not stop him from letting his bravery travel through flawlessly. The only thing Sonic could do was heed Robotnik's orders to save his friend, Tails!

And so, Sonic did, making no time for delay and hastening out the door, zipping through the air at an unbelievable speed.

Tails yawned, but in a soft, adorable manner. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned through the aspects of the room, still realizing that he's held captive, and Sonic is nowhere to be found.

This did not stop Tails from ceasing to believe, however. He was absolutely positive that Sonic would never lose to someone as stupid as the doctor.

Robotnik spun his chair 180 degrees, with his interface behind him, and Robotnik was now facing the cage Tails resided in.

"Ah~ I see you're awake, Tails." Robotnik scoffed. He stared at the half-asleep cub with his shaded glasses, with lens so darkened his eyes aren't even visible.

Tails didn't respond. He could speak, but he felt Robotnik was someone to not make conversation with. Apparently, he was taught not to talk to strangers.

"It seems your 'friend' is failing... To complete his task." Robotnik giggled, with a smirk that was sure as hell something that wasn't exactly enjoyable for Tails.

Tails had no reason for responding, even though he doubts Robotnik's bluffing retorts.

Tails was smart, though. For an 8-year-old? Easy peasy. A catchphrase that he and Sonic would laugh and talk about. His guard was kept durable, applying pressure to his gloved hand, which morphs into a fist. He gave Robotnik a nasty, angry look, gritting his teeth. "What're you doing to him!? Where is he!?" Tails shouted.

Robotnik made somewhat of a "HMPH!" sound, spinning his chair back and checking on the latest information on Sonic, as his robots in each zone have been watching him carefully as he darted.

"Hmm~hmm-hmm... Hmm! I see!" Robotnik examined the situation carefully, his hands rubbing against eachother.

Several seconds later, Robotnik let out a wheeze, and soon began a broken melody of maniacal laughter. His usual Santa interpretation.

Tails grew concerned over the looks of events flipped upside down. He gripped his gloved hands strong on the cage's hard, steel bars. He bit his lower lip lightly, and began to worry just a little.

"Now THAT'S a confirmation!" Robotnik continued, his eyes still trained on the screen.

"Your friend is about to meet his match with Silver Sonic... Even if he wins, it's still bad news for you, kiddo." Robotnik kept being ambiguous as ever. "He only has four emeralds! Sum it up with the other emerald if Sonic were to win, and you only have FIVE! Not SIX!" Robotnik's voice was extremely enthusiastic. Tails, on the other hand, was speechless. He'd know Robotnik would probably lie just to try and make him lose his cool... but what if he's not? What if it's actually true? Tails wondered to himself... What would happen to him if Sonic hadn't succeeded?

_'N-No, Tails! Y-You can't give up on yourself! Sonic will come! Don't be afraid!'_

Tails had thought to himself... And now that he thinks about it... A small feeling of pain reaches his heart... and he feels butterflies in his stomach. Could it be, that now, he's re-assured?

"No! I-I won't accept that! Th-There's no way he'd..."  
Tails' voice trailed off, only to be met with a small whimper. Robotnik moved his lips and sighed. "Admit your defeat."

The cub's lower lip was trembling, and he refused to believe that Sonic wouldn't give up. He just couldn't. Is that showing he doesn't really care...?

"Well, time to get cracking, kid!" Robotnik leaped up from his chair, realizing now that no matter what, it's still game over. Tails released the grip on his small cell, as he fell over. "W-What-G-Get cracking!?" Tails frantically replied with obvious questions of doubt. He gulped, staring at Robotnik as he slowly approached the cell, his pupils dilating and his heart rate increasing.

...This is it. Tails was full-blown afraid. Scared. Frantic... Panicked... Whatever word you'd prefer.

Tails shuddered, his speech broke silently. The trembling of his lower lip had spread to his fingertips, and he was swallowing even more than usual. Tears began to surge in his eyes, but he tried to push it back, coming back with a conscience of not being a baby anymore, and that he shouldn't be afraid.

The more got to him, however. With all these facts being placed right in front of him, the fox-napping, ending hope, the loss of contact... He sniffled, and began to sob - but only quietly, and silently. It wasn't exactly obnoxious.

"Oh, don't be like that, kiddo~" Robotnik sympathized. Tails didn't listen, as he wiped his own cheeks and exhaled - but his breathing was stuttered.

"W-Wh... W-What are you... Guh- g-gonna do to me?" Tails hesitated to look up at him, as he waited for a response. Robotnik clapped his hand enthusiastically, with an ordinary reply, only this time it's not as funny as it seems.

"WELL~! Sonic is out of the way. Without the full 6 Chaos Emeralds, I'd dare him to still show his face here. Sonic loses, so fortunately, I'm not giving you back to him."

"The only way I see to dispose of you is to just make you starve to death." Robotnik explained the situation to Tails, but Tails' panicked even more, jumping up abruptly when he heard the lines, 'starve to death'. It was shocking for him. It would be shocking for everyone.

"W-What!? _St-Starve!?_ T-To... **death!?**" No. Tails didn't want this. He didn't want any of this.

Robotnik showed no line of mercy, and he continued with a chuckle. "Yes. I checked in on information about foxes similar to your species. It turns out, you don't last very long without food or water."

"Or... Unless if you want a quicker death, but one that I'm sure is even more painful and traumatizing?"

Robotnik was almost cut off...

"**N-NO! NO! STOP! P-Please! J-Just... D-Don't do this to me! PLEASE!**" Tails sobbed even louder, as thoughts of his life ending rushed in his mind. He covered his ears (which hung low) for a brief moment, ignoring what Robotnik has to say about it. He cringed as he teared up uncontrollably inside that miserable cage. His cheeks were more than moist, and his eyes were beginning to turn bloodshot. His chest and fur was beginning to get soggy, too.

Robotnik groaned, as he didn't like getting ignored. "Hmph. Very well, then. I'll leave you at that. I bid you farewell, Miles Prower." Robotnik still knew that he would eventually check in with him every few hours, maybe he phrased that to make the situation sound as melodramatic as ever. Dr. Ivo Robotnik removed his focus on the cage and began walking out of the room, an automatic door whirring him open toward another part of his complex, and it closes behind him almost instantly.

Tails just stood there, hoping and hoping that Sonic would somehow come and rescue him. There's no way his friend would give up that easily... Right?

Tails sobbed lightly, though, and it seemed like he would go on like this for a few hours, now with the thoughts of death darting through his mind. On the other hand, there just may be hope for Sonic...? Is it even possible, with one emerald down?

Come to think of it, Tails is feeling pretty hungry.


End file.
